My Lovely Family
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Sequel dari Nikah Cancel! Bagi yang belum tahu baca dulu Nikah cancel! biar gak pusing. Enam tahun setelah pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun. Siapa yang menyangka kepura-puraan mereka dulu berakhir dengan bahagia sekarang. KaiHun here with TaeOh. Boys Love, Mpreg.


**Pair: KaiHun with Kim TaeOh**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo.**

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun sejak pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka juga sudah mempunyai anak yang bernama TaeOh, Park TaeOh. TaeOh itu mirip sekali dengan Jongin mungkin hanya ¼ bagian yang mirip dengan Sehun.

Jongin sendiri sejak lulus kuliah langsung bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Park dan Wu yang sekarang sudah melakukan _Merger._ Sehun dulu bekerja sebagai seorang novelis, tapi seiring perkembangan TaeOh yang membutuhkan banyak perhatian, sekarang Sehun sudah berhenti untuk menulis novel.

Keluarga mereka merupakan salah satu keluarga yang bisa di sebut bahagia. Orang tua yang baik dan harmonis, anak yang pintar, juga materi yang memadai. Apalagi yang kurang?

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mom_ , mana _daddy_? Tae thudah thangat lapal."

Minggu pagi yang cerah. TaeOh sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Sehun yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi mereka. Anak mereka yang berumur lima tahun ini memang masih cadel, tepatnya cadel huruf S dan R. Sama seperti Sehun dulu. Mungkin hanya cadelnya saja yang di wariskan Sehun untuk putranya ini.

" _Daddy_ masih di kamar, mungkin masih tidur. Kenapa Tae tidak membangunkannya?"

"Kenapa Tae haluth membangunkannya?"

"Loh, siapa tadi yang bilang lapar, Hummm?"

"Baiklah, Tae akan membangunkannya. Tae halap mom menutup telinga."

"Oke sayang"

Sehun sangat mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud anak tampannya itu. Tunggu saja...

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dadddddd._..! Bangun!"

TaeOh berteriak kencang di telinga Jongin yang masih bergelung di selimut hangatnya. Tapi memang Jongin itu seperti kerbau jadi suara anaknya yang menggelegar mah malah dianggap suara seruling gembala.

" _Daddd_ , ayo bangun. Tae thudah thangat lapal."

Jongin malah menarik tubuh mungil TaeOh untuk berbaring di sampingnya dan di jadikan guling dadakan. Jongin menciumi leher dan telinga anaknya, ternyata anaknya ini sudah mandi dan wangi.

"Sayang, bisakah dad tidur sampai tiga jam lagi?" Kalau orang-orang bakal minta perpanjangan waktu cuma lima menit, nah Jongin minta tiga jam. Hebat banget gak tuh..?

"Enggak, pokoknya dad haluth bangun thekalang. _Mom_ thedang memathak, dan Tae thudah lapal banget"

"Kamu itu memang lapar terus, apa di perut kamu ada cacingnya? Sini _dad_ periksa"

" _Dad_ geliiii.. Ha ha ha... _Dad_ belhenti. Ha ha ha.." Jongin menggelitiki TaeOh, hingga anaknya itu tertawa geli.

"Ha ha ha.. Mommm tolongggg"

CEKLEK.

"Stop, Jongin. Jangan menggangu anakmu, dan cepat mandi lalu sarapan. "

Sehun yang sudah selesai memasak menunggu - anaknya yang mengemban misi untuk membangunkan _daddy_ tampannya- di meja makan. Di sela kegiatannya menunggu dia mendengar teriakan TaeOh yang tertawa dan di akhiri meminta tolong padanya, dia sudah tau pasti apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya. Sampai dikamar dilihatnya Jongin yang telah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan hendak memakan anak mereka.

" _Mom_.. Tolong Tae, _dad_ mau memakan pelut Tae"

"Jong? Aku akan memberikan semua ayam goreng yang sudah kumasak pada monggu, kalau kamu enggak ngelepasin Tae sekarang."

"Aku akan melepaskan pangeran kita ini, kalau kamu udah ngasih aku morning kiss."

" _Mom_ , apa yang _dad_ katakan? Tae belum pelnah mendengalnya di pelajalan yang _mommy_ belikan."

"Shut up Jong, jangan berkata mesum di depan anakmu."

"Come on babe, Kiss me"

"Not now"

"Oke. Tapi aku akan menagihnya nanti" Setelah itu Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mencium kening TaeOh yang kelelahan.

Sedangkan TaeOh hanya melihat penasaran pada Sehun. Dia penasaran apa yang telah di bicarakan oleh _mom_ dan _dad_ -nya. Dia memang telah di ajarkan bahasa inggris oleh Sehun sejak dia mulai bicara, maksudnya Sehun sudah mengajari kata-kata dasar untuk anaknya. Bukan kata-kata dewasa yang patut di sensor dari anak umur lima tahun seperti perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita menggu di meja makan"

"Oke" Sehun lega anaknya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi yang terlambat beberapa jam, keluarga kecil ini duduk-duduk di gazebo taman belakang rumah mereka. Hari minggu memang waktu buat keluarga. Enam hari dalam seminggu Jongin memang sibuk bekerja, tapi di hari minggu semua waktunya dalam 24 jam tersebut jadi milik Sehun dan TaeOh.

" _Dad,_ Tae mau kucing" TaeOh membuka pembicaraan.

"Hemmm? Bukannya kita sudah punya monggu?"

"Monggu itu anjing _dad_ , bukan kucing"

"Tapi anjing dan kucing tidak akan bisa akur sayang" Jongin berusa memberikan penjelasan pada anaknya ini.

"Tetap thaja Tae mau kucing, Daethoo (read: DaeSoo) punya kucing."

"DaeSoo? Anak paman Jongdae dan bibi Kyungsoo?" Sehun yang diam pun angkat bicara dia ingat pada pasangan Jongdae-Kyungsoo tetangga mereka.

"Humm. Dia punya anak kucing yang belwalna putih"

"Tapi sayang, mengurus kucing itu susah loh. Apalagi kalau kucingnya nanti berkelahi sama Monggu."

"Kan kandangnya kan di pithah _mom_. "

"Kucing itu hobby mencakar loh, gimana kalau sofa kita di cakar kucing kamu ntar"

" _Mom_ , _dad_ itu punya banyak uang. Kan bitha beli yang balu"

"Hei, _mom_ gak pernah mengajarkan kamu buat boros kan?"

"Kalau gitu, kucingnya bial Tae yang jaga bial gak ngeluthak thofa"

"Gimana kalau kamu yang di cakar?" Sehun masih mencoba membujuk, kalau tidak berhasil juga terpaksa dia mengeluarkan kartu terakhir.

"Enggak akan _mom_ , Tae itu imut. Jadi enggak mungkin kucing mau nyakal Tae"

"Nanti kucingnya minta makanan kamu loh"

"Ya udah deh, Tae gak mau kucing." Langsung setuju...

Nah, Sehun itu paling tau sama kelemahan anaknya. Apalagi kalau bukan makanan. Terkadang Sehun heran kenapa nafsu makan anaknya ini benar-benar Waw..

"Jong, tadi eomma sama appa dan ayah sama ibu bilang mereka mau berkunjung lusa."

"Kok mendadak banget sayang?"

"Kata eomma, mereka rindu sama cucunya"

"Halaboji mau datang _mom_.?"

"Ya, sama nenek dan kakek juga"

"Padahal mereka kan baru berkunjung seminggu yang lalu sayang. Cepat banget rindunya"

"Kan wajar mereka rindu sama cucunya Jong"

"Memang betul. Aku cuma heran, kenapa mereka gak tinggal disini aja. Kan bisa tiap hari jumpa sama TaeOh"

Orang tua Sehun dan Jongin memang pindah ke perkebunan mereka di pinggiran kota Seoul. Yifan-Joonmyeon bilang sih buat refreshing menyegarkan pikiran dari kejamnya dunia, kalau kata Chanyeol-Baekhyun mereka mau menghabiskan masa tua di sana. Jangankan tua, mereka itu masih muda banget malah. Intinya sih mereka mau lepas tanggung jawab buat ngurusin perusahaan. Giliran Jongin lah yang pusing buat ngurus tuh perusahaan, dasar gak bertanggung jawab.

" _Dad_ , kemalin di thekolah ada mulid balu. Dia bilang wo ai ni thama Tae"

"Woahhh..? Anak _dad_ memang hebat, masih kecil sudah punya fans"

"Fanth itu apa _mom_?"

"Fans itu kalau orang lain mau berteman sama kamu"

Sehun gak mungkin bilang kalau fans itu adalah penggemar ke anaknya, bisa-bisa anaknya dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Oh," TaeOh bergumam sambil memakan kue yang Sehun sediakan.

"Teman kamu itu namja atau yeoja sayang?"

"Yeoja _mom_ , naman ya Tci Hantheok (read: Xi HanSeok)"

"Anak _daddy_ memang hebat, gak salah memang kalau kamu itu mirip _dad_ sayang. Ntar bakal banyak yang suka sama kamu seperti _dad_ waktu sekolah dulu" Jongin berucap bangga.

"Iya dong _dad_ , Tae itu punya banyak teman di thekolah loh" Dan TaeOh menjawab narsis. Sehun cuma bisa geleng kepala melihat kekompakan ayah-anak ini.

"Oh ya?"

"Hummm. Kata _dad_ , Tae itu haluth pintal cali teman"

"Wah, anak _mom_ hebat ya"

"Humm-humm" Taeoh cuma ngangguk-ngangguk, karena mulutnya lagi penuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong sayang, waktu temen kamu bilang wo ai ni kamu jawab apa sama dia" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Tae gak jawab apa-apa"

"Loh? Kok kamu gak jawab sayang? Bukannya udah pernah _mom_ bilang,kalau ada orang bertanya dan kamu enggak jawab itu gak sopan"

"Tapi _mom_ , Tae gak tau wo ai ni itu apa, apa itu jenith makanan?"

Heninggg...

.

GUBRAK..!

Dan Jongin sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jadi sayang, sebenarnya kamu itu gak tau artinya?" Pertanyaan Sehun langsung diangguki TaeOh. Sehun cuma bisa menahan tawa. Wajar aja anaknya ini gak tau artinya, anaknya ini masih lima tahun loh.

"Tae, dengar _dad_ ya. Kalau ada seseorang yang bilang wo ai ni, aishiteru, atau i love you sama Tae, kamu harus menjawab dengan sopan. Karena itu berarti teman kamu sayang sama kamu."

"Oh Jadi Tae halus menjawab apa?"

"Kamu harus bilang terimakasih"

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin bersyukur Tuhan menitipkan TaeOh pada mereka. Menjalani pernikahan selama enam tahun lebih bukanlah hal mudah. Apalagi dengan sifat keras kepala mereka berdua. Pertengkaran dan salah paham bukanlah hal yang baru untuk rumah tangga mereka.

Tapi, dengan bertambahnya usia dan dengan adanya TaeOh di antara mereka, mereka berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan menghadapi semua masalah dengan kepala dingin.

Jongin berusaha menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan mengurus perusahaan di usia muda bukanlah alasan baginya untuk menelantarkan keluarganya. Sehun pun berubah menjadi sosok hangat yang penuh kasih sayang untuk anaknya dan suaminya.

Kalau Jongin itu merupakan tulang punggung, Sehun itu merupakan tulang rusuk yang menjadi tempat berbagi keluh kesah, berbagi masalah, berbagi kebahagian, dan yang paling penting juga sesuai definisi tulang rusuk, Sehun itu adalah belahan jiwa Jongin yang bisa melengkapi hidupnya.

"Sayang.."

"Ya _mom_?"

"Bukan kamu sayang, tapi _dad_ yang _mom_ panggil"

Hening...

"Sayang"

"Sayang..!"

Jongin menoleh mendengar suara Sehun yang meninggi. Jongin mengira Sehun memanggil TaeOh, karena Sehun itu sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap manis padanya. Demi apa, Sehun lagi manggil dia sayang?

"Ya? Kamu manggil aku? Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sehun itu bakal bersikap manis kalau lagi di errr.. ranjang, dan kalau lagi ada maunya. Jangan-jangan Sehun mau di belikan batu akik seharga 2 miliyar seperti punya artis di negeri tetangga yang sedang heboh di bicarakan, kan Jongin jadi was-was.

"Kamu denger aku enggak sih" Sehun manyun, Jongin ketawa sambil ngelus kepala Sehun. Kesayangan-nya ini memang imut.

"Maaf, sekarang kamu mau apa?"

"Sayang, kamu keberatan gak kalau kamu ngeluarin tenaga lebih buat kerja agar dapat pendapatan lebih banyak"

"Aku gak keberatan sayang, memangnya kamu mau beli apa?"

"Bukan, hanya saja. Kamu harus ngasih uang banyak ke aku kan kalau penghuni rumah ini tambah satu?"

"Emangnya kamu jadi beli kucing sayang?"

"Sayang?"

Karena masih hening, Jongin melihat ke belakang dan melihat anaknya yang tertidur. Pantas saja tidak ada jawaban.

"TaeOh jadi beli kucing, sayang?"

"Enggak kok."

"Loh, tadi kamu bilang ada penghuni baru. Kalau bukan kucing, apa ayah sama ibu mau tinggal disini?"

"Enggak juga" Sehun geleng imut.

"Kalau gitu appa sama eomma yang mau tinggal disini?"

"Enggak sayanggg..."

"Jadi? Kamu jangan buat aku penasaran sayang"

Sehun yang melihat Jongin memelas pun terkekeh pelan, dan menarik tangan Jongin dan mletakkannya di atas perutnya.

"Errrr sayang, maksud kamu apa?"

"Kamu enggak merasa apa-apa?"

"Maksud-

"Coba rasakan Jong"

-kamu?"

Jongin mencoba melakukan apa yang di maksud Sehun dengan menggerakkan tangannya di atas perut Sehun.

"Sayang, kamu agak gendutan ya"

"Hemmm"

Mata Jongin membulat setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Sa-Sayang, kamu enggak bercandakan?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Kamu Seriuskan?" Sehun mengangguk senang.

"Ya tuhan sayang, aku senang banget"

"Jadi kamu gak keberatan kan buat menghidupi satu orang lagi?"

"Are you kidding babe? Tentu aja aku gak keberatan. Jadi berapa bulan?"

"Tiga, apa kamu senang?"

"Tentu aja, aku bakal punya anak lagi, dan TaeOh akan punya adik. Bagaimana aku gak senang?"

"Terimakasih, terimaksih selama ini sudah mencitaiku Jongin."

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih sama kamu. Karena kamu udah jadi pasangan dan jadi orang tua yang baik untukku, TaeOh dan juga anak kedua kita kelak."

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, aku juga mencintai TaeOh dan calon anak kita."

"Ya mereka juga" Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam tahun yang lalu Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan kalau enam tahun kemudian, tepatnya di hari ini mereka akan menjadi keluarga bahagia dengan anak-anak mereka. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kepura-puraan mereka berbuah manis.

Hei ,, Kenanglah masa lalu, syukurilah masa sekarang, dan persiapkan bekal untuk masa depan. Dan khusus untuk Jongin, cari uang yang banyak untuk masa depaan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END..!**_

* * *

 **Berminat untuk review? #Bow**

 **Dan terimakasih bagi yang udah review di Nikah cancel!.**

 **[cantikmukaberbi] [seli kim] [yunacho90] [ ] [ ][JongOdult]**

 **[ ] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [auliavp] [MaknaEXO] [daddykaimommysehun] [minnie163] [Xing1002] [Kaihunyeollie] [sneezkyu]**


End file.
